A Miraculous April Fools Special
by calliejasper
Summary: It's April Fools day, but when an April Fools prank goes too far, Ladybug and Cat Noir must drop everything to stop an akuma who likes to play cruel pranks on its victims. Not an au.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there my Miraculous readers! (do you guys like being called that?) This is not an au and is set after the Valentine's day episode but before the Volpina episode. I will try to update twice a week, but if a lot of you guys want it to be updated faster, I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am neither a Miraculous holder or a Miraculous creator.**

The Dupain-Cheng household was up well before any other house on the block. As the sun rose, Sabine was getting the bakery ready for the day by dusting off shelves, turning on lights, and taking special April Fools Day desserts out of the oven. Tom and Marinette were working on the platter of circle shaped sugar cookies set aside especially for Marinnette's class.

While her father put a fresh layer of icing upon each cookie individually, Marinette decorated them with little symbols for April Fools day.

She made sure to bring extras so herself, Alya, Nino, and maybe even - _Adrien,_ could have extras if they wanted.

After she finished, she grabbed the tin, hugged her mom and dad, and ran upstairs to get ready for the day. Marinette gave Tikki a cookie to eat and munched on one while she got dressed into her signature outfit and parted her hair into two, dark blue pigtails.

"Marinette, are you going to pull any pranks today?" asked Tikki in her high, concerned voice. Tikki wasn't completely sure what the point of April Fools day was, but she did know that it involved pranks and she wasn't fond of that idea.

"Oh, Tikki, of course not. I would feel so bad if my prank made someone really upset." Marinette started placing books into her bag, careful not to crush the cookie box. "There's already so many bad feelings on April Fools, I don't want to give Hawk Moth any more chances to akumatize someone."

Unfortunately, not everyone shared Marinette's way of thinking.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

"ADRIEN YOU'RE TWO HOURS LATE FOR SCHOOL. NATALIE AND THE GORILLA WERE IN HERE TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP TWICE, BUT YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET DOWNSTAIRS OR ELSE YOUR FATHER WON'T LET YOU GO TO SCHOOL AGAIN!!!!" Screamed Plagg at the top of his lungs into Adrien's ear.

Adrien's eyes opened and he jumped up immediately in panic at Plaggs words. No more school meant no more anything for Adrien. No more friends, no more chances to be a normal kid, this could _not_ be happening.

He grabbed his bag shoving things into it hastily and brushed his teeth as quickly as he could, ignoring Plagg's snickering. He skipped taking a shower and rushed downstairs into the foyer as fast as he could. No Natalie nor Gorilla were waiting.

 _Crap!_

Adrien burst into the kitchen to be met with a raised eyebrow. There stood Natalie, watching the chef pack Adrien's lunch for the day. "Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice flat. The grand clock in the foyer gave eight chimes letting them know that they would have to leave for school in thirty minutes.

Adrien cursed Plagg internally. "No, nothing, Natalie. I was just, um-" "Trying to sneak some food?" Another raised eyebrow, he was getting sick of seeing that. "You know you can only have the meals prepared for you by the chef, Adrien." "I-uh-of course!" Adrien was glad that Natalie had come up with an excuse for him and he hurriedly left the kitchen.

"What the heck was that for Plagg?!" Plagg jumped out of Adrien's pocket and rolled with laughter on the bed. "BAHAHAHAHAHA that was the best reaction ever!"

"Oh, shut up!" Adrien huffed. After a quick shower, getting dressed, and a _proper_ brushing of his teeth, he grabbed Plagg and, for the second time that day, headed downstairs. "That better be the only prank you have for today." He warned. Plagg just snorted and asked for some camembert.

Today was going to be a long day.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Even though she was up an hour earlier than usual, Marinette was still somehow late to school. "If you hadn't been staring at that advertisement outside the bakery with Adrien on it-" "I know, I know, Tikki." Marinette sighed.

She ran into class and as inconspicuously as possible slid into her seat next to Alya, ignoring her bestfriend's hiss of "No, Marinette, wait-" PPPHHHFFFTTT. A loud whoopie cushion went off. The class erupted into giggles and Madame Bustier turned, clearly annoyed. "Marinette, if you're going to be late, do it quietly."

 _Well that's not fair, the whoopie cushion made the noise not me._ She sighed and got out her history book along with everyone else.

"Sorry, girl!" Alya looked at her, worriedly, "I tried to tell you, Chloe put it there a few seconds before you came in and I got in trouble for telling Chloe to shove that whoopie cushion up her-" Nino turned around pressing a finger to his lips. Alya just lowered her voice, "- so Madam Bustier said if she saw me move at all, I'd be sent to principals office." Guilt was spread on Alya's face. "Don't worry, we'll get her back Marinette, I promise!"

"Thanks Alya, don't worry about it! I know you had nothing to do with it." Marinette reached into her bag and pulled out her cookie tin. "Do you want one?" "Sure thing, girl, unless, this isn't some prank is it?" Alya asked suspiciously. "No of course not! I promise." "Oh, well in that case!" She leaned over and grabbed a cookie from the box. "A good journalist always stays energized!" Marinette giggled.

"Hey, can me and my man, Adrien, get some of that?" "Sure, Nino!" Marinette happily passed a cookie to Nino, and blushed when she handed one to Adrien, who smiled at her. "Thanks, Marinette."

Simultaneously, Nino, Adrien, and Alya took a bite of their cookies. "Woah, dude!" "These are so good!" "You're an amazing chef, Marinette!" All three cookies were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Did you here that?" Marinette elbowed Alya lightly. "Adrien called me an amazing chef." "Yeah, I heard, I was there." She whispered back. "I told you he would someday realize how amazing you are." Marinette smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever smiled before at that.

"So make sure to have the written answers to all two hundred questions turned into me by the end of class." Madame Bustier finished, turning to her class.

The class erupted immediately.

"THAT IS SOOO NOT FAIR!!" "WHAT" "200?!?!" "MY DAD, THE MAYOR, COULD FIRE YOU!" "THERE'S NO WAY WE COULD GET THAT FINISHED!" "WTF!!!!" "WHYYYYYYYY????" "I CANNOT BEL-!" The class quieted as half realized this was a joke and the other half started to lose their voices.

"I take it you guys don't like that idea?" Madame Bustier had an amused look plastered on her face. "Nooooo," chorused the class. "April fools!" she yelled and the class cheered. "I believe Marinette had something she wanted to pass out?" She motioned for Marinette to begin passing out cookies.

"After last year, the principal has asked the teachers to tell you guys to tone it down, but I know very well you won't so can you guys promise me that whatever pranks you do, please don't destroy this classroom?"

The students agreed while happily eating their cookies. Well, almost all of them, Chloe refused to touch hers because Marinette's family had "contaminated them" by making them. So Sabrina ate hers, although Marinette noted that Chloe looked longingly at the cookie while Sabrina ate it.

For the last ten minutes of class, the students had free time, but the had to stay in their seats which relieved Adrien. He did not want to have to deal with Chloe trying to be near him today. Not that he would ever say anything to her about it. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"So, what do you guys have planned for today?" Alya leaned forward over her desk. Nino and Adrien exchanged glances. "Yo, I'm not sure what my bud here has planned and I'm not telling you guys what I'm doing yet. On a completely unrelated note, do you guys have any song requests?" Nino quickly jotted down two songs that Ayla told him onto his arm with a pen.

"I'm probably not doing anything." Adrien said and shrugged at their questioning glances. "What about you Marinette?" "You-the-same, uh, same as you. P-probably not nothing." Her face turned a deep scarlet color and she quickly shifted her gaze to her, now empty, cookie tin as she placed it back into her pink bag.

"Okay, okay, stop asking, I'll tell you!" Alya joked, after it was silent for a few seconds. "I'm definitely doing something Ladybug themed and I might post a prank like "Chat Noir Died" on the Lady Blog."

She unlocked her phone and went to her notes page. "Hey, I can't believe I almost forgot, Marinette and I are doing a super huge prank on Chloe and maybe Sabrina." She bumped Marinette's shoulder with her own. "We are?" "Yeah totally! She deserves it!" "I second that." Adrien mumbled

"Don't feel bad Marinette, Chloe is so mean to everyone, especially to you, don't you think she deserves a taste of her own medicine?"

The idea of pranking someone made Marinette uneasy, but Alya made it sound appealing. "I-I guess."

"Great!" Alya beamed. "Count me in as well." Nino turned around, and rested his elbows on their table. "You're totally right, she deserves it." "Just don't make it really bad." Marinette added. "I hope she gets super embarrassed!" Nino said at the same time.

"Okay! Okay! We'll figure it out!" Alya held out her hands in a calm down motion. The bell rang, dismissing class. "Adrien, you in?" Adrien thought for a second before saying yes. "But I agree with Marinette, let's not sink to Chloe's level and be as harsh."

Adrien and Nino left. "He agreed. He said-with me-Alya!" Alya looked up from her packed bag. "Yeah he did, Mari! Great going! Now come on, it's time for science!"

 **A/N: I know this first chapter wasn't too interesting, but I hoped it sort of set the stage for the upcoming chapters. The next chapter will have a little more action.**

 **Giving reviews is like giving me money.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there my Miraculous Readers! I started writing the next two chapters immediately after I finished writing chapter 1! I finished editing this and decided to upload it today.**

 **Disclaimer: The creators, not me, of Mircaulous Ladybug are simply the best!**

The seating arrangements were the exact same in science as they were in history.

Alya checked her phone for any interesting updates.

"Hey!" She tapped Marinette on the shoulder. "Someone totally covered the principals car in sticky notes and the front of the school was tipied, again!"

"Again?" Marinette asked. Collége Françoise Dupont was one of the most targeted buildings on April Fools day, right after the Eiffel Tower and the Mayor's hosue. Last year the entire school had been "locked in" because someone anonymously called the police saying they thought a bomb had been planted in it. The student body and faculty had been rushed to the gym, where they were showered in confetti and water while really loud sounds of Chloe screaming "UTTERLY RIDICULOUS" were played in the background.

Oh, and someone had spray painted different symbols over every. single. window. There had been fart bombs planted in several of the main school vents and even worse, the principal refused to dismiss school for the day.

So hearing that something as innocent as tiping happened sounded quite a bit off.

"Yeah, the teachers took it down, went inside for last class, and when they came back out Boom! There was more toilet paper everywhere!"

Marinette giggled at the idea of what Madam Bustier's face must of looked like when she saw.

Alya's phone beeped. "Hey, check it out!" She unlocked her phone. "What is it?" Alya gasped and covered her mouth. "Ladybugs dead body was found on the top of the Eiffel Tower!" "WHAT?!" screamed Marinette and Adrien at the exact same time.

Adrien hadn't been listening until he'd heard Ladybug's name come up. He turned around in his seat quickly to face Alya.

"Ms Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste please be quiet."

They both murmured a quick yes. "What do you mean, dead?" Adrien looked very concerned. "Oh," Alya waved her hand, "It probably just a prank-where's Nino?"

Nino wasn't in his seat.

As if on cue, the speaker system turned on. "Hey, my dudes! This is-um- definitely not Nino and not Nino has some cool tunes coming at you!" One of the songs Alya had requested earlier started playing at full volume over the speakers. A couple students pressed their hands over their ears as the volume got louder and louder.

"I GUESS WE KNOW NINO'S PRANK IDEA." Alya yelled over the rising music. Adrien laughed, but it was lost in the beat of the song. "WHAT IF HE BREAKS THE SPEAKERS?" Marinette want sure and she didn't answer, she was too busy plugging her ears.

 _I hope Tikki doesn't mind it too much!_

The song stopped abruptly and there was the sound of "Nino!" then a door slammed. Marinette could hear fast footsteps approaching the door and then Nino burst into the classroom and locked the door behind him.

Everyone stared, except the teacher who was content on blocking out everything else in the world, except for her writing on the chalkboard, today.

The door jiggled as someone tried to open it. "Nino! I know you're in there!" yelled the principal.

"Don't open that." He said, then slipped into his seat next to Adrien. "Nino, what the heck happened?" "The principal came in and I ran." "But aren't you worried about getting in trouble?" Alya asked, leaning over her table. "What are you talking about? I was here the whole time." Nino winked and Alya rolled her eyes and sat back into her seat.

The door stopped jiggling.

"Okay, I think we should totally trash Chloe's locker. Literally. Like, take everything out and replace it with trash. We won't do anything to her stuff either, so it's not that bad." She raised and eyebrow at Marinette.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders and let out a indesicive sound.

"No, you've got to think bigger." "What do you propose Nino?" "I dunno, just not that."

"Am I the only one who still feels slightly uncomfortable about pranking her in the first place?" Adrien asked.

 _I do too, Adrien, I do too!_ Marinette thought. She already knew she was going to get an earful from Tikki about participating in a prank.

"You do too! I mean- I do too!" She replied. _Great._

The bell rang and the teen hopped up ready to leave and confide in her always helpful kwami.

"Next class, we _have_ to figure this out!" Alya stood up as well, but Marinette had already left the classroom.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

"I thought you weren't going to do any pranks today!" Tikki squeaked. Marinette had immediately rushed to the bathroom to talk to the other half of her soul.

"You're right, I know Tikki, but everyone else said yes and Chloe does deserve it." Tikki crossed her arms. "You should only do this if you want to, not because everyone else or Adrien is." "I know, and I want to. I think. It'll be fine Tikki, it's just a harmless prank. I promise."

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

"Dude, are you gonna prank her for real?" "I guess, I don't want to be mean but, well, she's Chloe." His only response was the sound of camembert being eaten.

"Plagg, seriously?"

"What, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Adrien sighed. "Alya and Nino really want to, and they're my friends. I'm not sure about Marinette, though. I'll do it as long as it's small, and completely harmless."

"Eh. You should make it the biggest prank ever." Plagg belched. Adrien stuffed Plagg into his pocket. "Five thousand years old and he still acts like he's five." He muttered while pushing open the bathroom door.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Marinette reached her locker and carefully did her combination, taking care to look for any pranks. The hallway was a mess. There was popped balloons and streamers everywhere and the evidence of someone trying to throw cupcakes as hard as the could at the ceiling. Kids were running by and yelling at one another.

After two tries, her locker finally popped open.

Tikki noticed it first.

"MARINETTE!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her little lungs. Marinette gasped and jumped back, ignoring the stares of other students wondering who had just scream Marinette super loudly.

 _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_ She thought wildly staring at her open locker.

A poster reading **I KNOW YOU'RE LADYBUG** with pictures of the heroine on it stared back at her.

 **A/N: So this wasn't as interesting as I hoped, but it did have a little action. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reviews are my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This has gotten quite a few follows and favorites and it makes me happy that you guys want to see what happens next. I've already started working on Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I would rather be akumatized than pretend that I own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Comments: (@anons thank you so much, that was the purrrfect pun!)**

"Marinette, what is it?" The utterly shocked teen slammed her locker shut as hard as she could. "Oh, uh, nothing, Alya." The redhead raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Marinette hurriedly locked her locker.

"Actually, I was about to head to class, are you ready to go?" Marinette asked, trying to rush Alya away from her locker.

Even when she wasn't filming for the Ladyblog or the school newspaper, as soon as Alya got whiff of something strange she was interested.

"Uh, yeah, settle down girl!" Her best friend flashed her an amused grin, then quickly grabbed her books for the next class. Marinette belatedly realized that she didn't have her books for Math, but she couldn't just unlock her locker again.

 _Oh, well._ She thought as she started to head down the hallway. _It doesn't matter, I just have to talk to Tikki about the poster. What does it mean?_

She did not notice the stares of two girls who had been watching her for the past few minutes follow her.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Chloe refused to get pranked. Just, ew, no. Rich people like herself didn't get pranked. They inflicted practical jokes and the pain they caused to the lesser class. If someone even so much as _looked_ in her direction while they were setting up a prank, she would remind them who her dad was and what he would do if she was a victim.

In case you somehow haven't heard, her daddy's the mayor. And he could totally fire your parents if you don't know that already, so just pretend you did.

The only other person Chloe associated with being even close to her level was Adrien. Not even Sabrina, who was more of a servant than a friend.

But Adrien. Handsome, rich, Adrikins who was definitely 110% in love with her. _He_ was probably as disgusted with April Fools Day as herself. Well, more disgusted that people would consider her deserving of pranks. Chloe had definitely lended a hand in a few too harsh set ups herself.

And if she ever got her freshly manicured claws on whoever played that recording of her last April Fools Day...

"Marinette's leaving!" Sabrina hissed.

This particular prank had been all Sabrina's idea, and the stupidity of it reflected as much but Chloe kept her mouth shut for once.

 _Who knows?_ She thought. _If Marinette really gets that embarrassed, I'll just take all the credit._

In her mind, Marinette more than deserved to be embarrassed. First, she and that gross new girl, Alya something or another, stole her and Sabrina's special seats right behind Adrien.

Second, Marinette was forcing Adrien to be nice to her. No way he _actually_ liked her, she was always trying to hug him and kiss him it was so UGH!

Chloe would never do something like that! Adrien was always trying to be around her!

And third, Marinette talked back to her. All the time! As if, she didn't care that Chloe was richer than she ever would be. Because she wanted to "stick up" for people, and "be nice".

Ew, that was obviously all a lie that little brat had convinced everyone. But Chloe saw her for what she really was. An absolute b-

"Okay, they're gone!" Sabrina turned towards Chloe. "What?" she snapped. "Go on Sabrina, do it already!"

Sabrina's plan was a dumb one, but time would tell if it had even a spark of potential.

After watching her enter her combination over her shoulder the previous day, Sabrina had then made a poster saying "I Know You're Ladybug". That morning, during last class, Sabrina had planted the poster in Marinette's locker. Knowing Marinette, she wouldn't do anything about it, just pretend it wasn't there, maybe freak out a little bit. Then Chloe would swoop in, take the poster out of her locker, and expose Marinette in front of the entire class for _pretending_ to be Ladybug. See? Pretty dumb, but Chloe knew she had everyone around her little finger.

And she had evidence, didn't she? Marinette had totally planted that poster in her locker in hopes that everyone would see it and think she was Ladybug.

The bluenette had already expressed shock at seeing the poster and had tried to hide it, which was a good sign even though Chloe had no idea why. But there was no way she was Ladybug.

Ladybug was Chloe's absolute bff. They loved each other. So that made this even more hilarious.

There was no way this was that good of a prank, if it went bad she would blame Sabrina, if Marinette got that embarrassed she would take the credit.

Sabrina tiptoed back to Chloe, the poster underneath her armpit, her phone, with footage of the poster in Marinette's locker, waving side to side in her other hand.

This plan was absolutely, 100%, foolproof.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

"Ah, so many dreadful feelings already flying through the air!" Hawkmoth leaned forward. "But none as upset enough to be akumatized."

He held his hands together in front of his face, waiting.

Hawkmoth was particularly good at waiting.

He would wait until someone took things too far.

Then, he would **strike.**

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

"And that class, is how this theory fits into the equation." The elderly, stick bodied, teacher droned on and on.

Nino had stopped listening to her the first day of school, and he had no intention of listening to her now.

Instead, he stealthily popped his earbuds into his ears as he had been doing for the past few weeks.

Listening to your favorite music, but having nothing of interest to do makes you notice things.

A _lot_ of things.

He noticed how Nathanael couldn't go three days without falling asleep in this class at least once.

He noticed how Juleka and Rose always whispered to one another about this or that instead of copying down the assigned homework pages.

He noticed how Chloe was too busy on her phone or winking at Adrien to know the subject.

And how Sabrina was doing the class work at double time so she could finish up hers and Chloe's.

He had no idea how his entire class wasn't failing this subject.

He noticed how Alya always kept her phone face up where she could see it on her table, and how she actually got a decent amount of work done, when she wasn't whispering to Marinette.

Oh, and Marinette. He definitely noticed her. Not as much as before when he had a crush on her of course. After the zoo cage incident, he was into Alya now. No, it was more that he noticed small things about her.

How whenever Adrien did _anything_ that involved him glancing at or talking to Marinette she froze and blushed and stuttered.

How, whenever Alya got a notification about an akumatized victim terrorizing Paris, Marinette suddenly had to go to the bathroom.

He had no idea what the latter was about, but he could guess the former.

His hunch that Marinette had a huge blown crush on Adrien were confirmed one night by Alya, when they were late night texting. He had promised to not to say anything, but that didn't mean he couldn't look for signs that Adrien didn't feel the same way.

And honestly? He had no idea if Adrien liked Marinette. He did know that Adrien was in love with someone, but Marinette? No idea.

Because Nino had become so incredibly observant, he noticed Alya taking a deep breath to say something to him.

He popped his earbuds out and turned around, just as she uttered a "Hey!"

"Is this about our prank idea for Chloe?"

Alya blinked. Nino smirked. Alya rolled her eyes and laughed. "What else would it be about?" "Fair enough."

"Hey Alya, did you ever get any more news on that "Dead Ladybug" thing?" Adrien asked, turning around as well.

 _Man, Adrien is really concerned about Ladybug._ Nino thought. _Wouldn't it be so ironic if Paris's most famous teenage model was in love with the most famous heroine?_

Nino snorted. No way was that true, but he was hilarious.

"Yeah, don't worry, it was totally a prank." Alya swiped down a few more times to look for any other big deal jokes that had taken hold of the city.

"The Mayors house was egged!" She exclaimed. Nino wondered if he should feel bad for grinning at that. He didn't.

"Yeah, other than that nothing really big has happened yet, today. I'll let you know if there's any mind blowing updates though."

The classroom door creaked open as Marinette, who had been in the bathroom for the past few minutes, creeped back in. As she walked past Adriens desk, he turned and smiled at her, and she tripped and fell into her seat.

Two certain girls snickered, while Alya pulled her up.

Nino realized he hadn't even noticed Marinette leave the classroom in the first place.

He also did not notice Chole and Sabrina exchange a knowing glance, and the blonde mouth the word "Now!"

 **MLMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

Marinette was feeling much more relieved after her hurried impromptu conversation with Tikki.

The kwami had reassured her that it was probably a prank.

Of course it was. There was no way anyone knew the truth.

She was feeling pretty good, that is, until she tripped and fell because Adrien had flashed her a cheeky grin.

Oh well, nothing lasts forever.

"You okay, Marinette?" Alya whispered as Marinette brushed off her pink pants.

"Yeah, I just froze up for a second there." Alya sighed knowingly and patted her on the back.

"Well, we were just talking about how the Ladybug death was a prank, no surprise there, and other than the mayor's house being egged, nothing that interesting has happened in the city today."

That was good, the less pranks the less possible akumas.

"Although, I did hear that in the grade below, people have gone utterly crazy. Fake fights, cutting clothing, dumping food and liquids on one another, and who knows what else?" Marinette was glad that her year was relatively calm with just a bunch of minor inconveniences. Well, except for the fact that a group of students had a silly string fight, the hallways were trashed, every single soap dispenser had been filled with glue, and, of course, her whole locker situation.

She couldn't forget that.

Nino leaned over and muttered something to Adrien about how Chloe was staring at him hard, and he turned around in his seat. There, now Chloe could direct her love at the side of his head. "Okay, we actually need to figure out this whole Chloe thing." Alya began, but was interrupted.

"Oh, MARINETTE!" Came a rude shout that was none other than Chloe Bourgeois. "Hey everyone, look at this imposter!"

Everyone, except for a snoring Nathanael, shifted their surprised gazes to Chloe and Sabrina, who were now both next to Marinette's desk and were staring down at her.

"Hey, back off!" snapped Alya. "What do you mean imposter?" Adrien asked confused.

"Oh, Adrikins!" Chloe grabbed both sides of his face and brought it close to hers, "I mean that Marinette thinks she's Ladybug!"

Everyone gasped. Marinette, who had been frozen up until now jumped up. "What do you mean, I think I'm Ladybug?"

"What do you think we mean?" The redhead with glasses asked, condescendingly.

Marinette didn't know what to think.

 _They know? They know! Tikki, I think they know!_ She took a deep breath. _Calm down, Marinette there's no way they know. Chloe's just being Chloe and dragging Sabrina with her. And what does she mean by, I think I am?_

Adrien didn't know what to think either. _No way, Marinette doesn't think she's Ladybug. She's too smart and kind to lie like that and she doesn't seem like the type of person to be delusional and think she's Ladybug._ He thought about the heroine, the girl he loved.

 _Chloe needs to back off Marinette, for once._ Nino thought.

 _If she says one more word, I'm going to slap her, I don't care who her father is_. Alya decided.

They all thought these things at once. "What Sabrina here means is that Marinette made **this** poster!" Sabrina overdramitcally unfurled the very same poster Marinette had been staring utterly shocked at minutes before.

 _So, THEY were the ones behind all of this, of course._

"What does this have to do with me thinking I'm Ladybug?" Marinette stood up, pointing a finger into Chloe's chest. "You planted this in your locker so it would look like someone "found out" the truth, then everyone would see it. And then everyone would totally love you! Well, I'm not that dumb, Ma-Ri-Nette. There's absolutely no way you're Ladybug!"

With every syllable of her name Chloe jammed her finger into Marinette's forehead.

Chloe turned to the class. "Your welcome, everyone. I rescued you from having this fake trying to convince everyone she's the real deal."

No one, not even the professor who had also been listening said anything. Most of the classes dubious and confused expressions conveyed their feelings, however.

"I have proof!" Sabrina triumphantly held up a picture of the poster in Marinette's locker on her phone.

"Wait, why, how? YOU TOOK THAT OUT OF MY LOCKER? You went into my locker? You know my combination?" Chloe, who hadn't thought about that before, paused for a second. "Sabrina did it, not me."

"Girl, you need to sit down right now!" Alya snapped, standing up as well. "I don't care who your father is, you need to get in line. Marinette would never do that, and you've gone into her personal items to prove some delusions that you probably set up!"

"Of course, you would think that Alya." Chloe rolled her eyes, but sat back down. "Sabrina!" She snapped, and Sabrina sat down as well, leaving a very flustered Marinette holding the tainted poster.

Very slowly, feeling the eyes and judgements of the class following her, she crumpled it up and dumped it into the trash. Marinette trudged back to her seat, feeling anger at Chloe, at Sabrina, at the poster.

She didn't notice Chloe stick out her foot until last second.

FUMP! Marinette tripped, falling down right next to the first row of tables. "Oww." _How could this get any worse?_ She rubbed her head and started to get up. "Here." Adrien turned and offered her a hand. Blushing even more now, Marinette accepted and slid next to Alya.

"That wasn't cool, Chloe." Adrien glared, but Chloe just looked at her nails and didn't respond.

Alya was fuming in her seat. "Say the word and I'll go over and-"

"It's okay, really." Marinette said quietly. She looked up at Alya. "We just better make this prank count."

 **A/N: So this is probably the longest chapter yet! I tried to fit in a lot and I hope you guys like it. Sorry if anything seems ooc, I'm trying to refine my writing style.**

 **Reviews are my lucky charm.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter's lack of action is a bit unusual for me, I hope you guys don't mind! Hopefully, this will speed up the release for Chapter Five. I did go back through the previous chapters and edited a few small things.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I am neither Marinette nor Adrien nor the Creator of Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Comments: (@MysNis1206 yes I agree, Chloe ideas of pranks are rather cruel, but that's the type of character I painted her out to be), if any of you have any prank ideas, let me know!**

The school day wasn't even halfway done yet, and Marinette's feelings had changed drastically.

First, she didn't want to prank any one at all.

Then, she was okay as long as it wasn't too bad.

Now, she was very mad at Chloe and didn't care about the consequences of her prank.

But not everyone felt the same way.

"Don't do it, if there's a chance you could regret it!" Tikki chimed in when Marinette confessed that she wanted to make Chloe pay. "It's better to get it right the first time, than having to go back and clean up the mess because you didn't think it through." "Meaning you think I need to calm down and think rationally? That I should stick with something small, if at all?" Tikki nodded. "Well, I am, everyone hates Chloe anyways, and she won't even know it was me! I deserve to get even!"

Marinette wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself or Tikki.

"I'm not so sure about that Marinette, revenge can lead to even worse feelings. We're lucky that there hasn't been any reports of akuma attacks yet!"

"I know," Marinette sighed. "I know. And I'll keep and eye out, I promise, Tikki, I just really want to have the upper hand for once."

Tikki hugged her companion's cheek and flew into her bag as Marinette left the stall.

Tikki was more than five thousand years old and she knew that sometimes to learn what was right and wrong, you had to experience taking the wrong path once or twice.

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB**

The next period was a study hall in their home room, and Alya was making it her unassigned job to list every notable practical joke she could think of.

Whoopie cushion? It's been done.

Juice or glue on Chloe's seat? Too small.

Make everyone act like Chloe was deaf? Too big.

She, of course, had already listed the obvious. Toothpaste in Oreos, filled water cups turned upside down, hallways filled with cups, playdough as gum, hair dye in shampoo, regular dye on toothbrushes, fake bugs in different locations, but nothing struck her as good enough for Chloe.

She had even checked the Ladyblog for any updates on pranks that could help her brainstorm. So far, nothing. She had no good ideas!

Unfortunately, her friends were all a bit preoccupied.

Marinette was knee deep in math classwork, a result of being in the bathroom for most of the last class.

Nino was listening to music and drumming away on his table with pencils, a pensive look displayed on his face.

Adrien was trying to cram in as many essays and worksheets as possible on account of the fact that he had fencing right after school, then piano, then patrolling with Ladybug, not even including if there was going to be a surprise akuma attack, which there was bound to be.

This was definitely not the most productive prank planning session.

"Hey!" Alya lit up and tapped a pencil to the side of her head and quickly jotted her thought down. Then, she frowned and scratched that idea off.

Snickering drifting from outside the classroom caught the attention of Madame Bustier, who rose from her seat and went to investigate.

Alya watched as Alix Kubdel counted to ten on her fingers, jumped from her seat, stuck her head outside the classroom and hissed back to the rest of the group, "She's gone!"

Immediately, Kim leapt up and grabbed a preprepared tube of saran wrap and some tape from his bag that he had obviously been waiting to use, while the class noise level rose.

Without a moments hesitation, he covered the door, taped it into to place, and slid back into his chair before Alya could even say, "April Fools!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rose asked timidly. "Don't worry about it." Was the only response she got.

The students settled back into uneasy chit chat, restlessly anticipating their teacher's return.

"Are you sure that's the best-" Adrien began, finally looking up from his stack of papers as Madame Bustier returned.

Her reaction didn't disappoint. The lady strode into class with a stern look on her face and kept walking-straight through the doorway.

The thump! as she hit the ground, frazzled, resounded throughout the school.

No one said anything as their dazed teacher looked up from where she had fallen, covered in the invisible paper.

Slowly, she got up throwing away the clingy wrap.

"Who-who did this?" The madame said as she turned to face her fourteen students.

It was silent, then Chloe shouted, "Kim. It was all totally him Madame Bustier!" Kim, and almost every other student, shot her a glare.

"Kim," The teacher said quietly. "Please step outside of the classroom."

Kim slouched his way out of the classroom to await his punishment.

Madame Bustier turned, and winked! "He got me, It's only fair I return the favor!" She whispered, a twinkle in her eye.

The class erupted into giggles and Madame Bustier stepped outside to have a "quick word" with the troubled student.

"She's totally awesome!" Nino exclaimed.

 _Yeah, she is!_ Alya thought. _She came up with the perfect retailiation prank spur of the moment, I wish I could do that._

But all she said was, "Yeah, she is!"

Surprisingly, Marinette brought up the topic that had been occupying Alya's mind for the past few hours.

"So are we going to get revenge-er, what I meant to say-that is." Marinette fumbled around for the right words as Adrien turned to listen to her.

"My girl was serious!" Alya exclaimed, happy to not be the only one who wanted to make a plan. "You really do want to make it count!"

"Well-yes, I do of course!" Marinette agreed. "Well, now that we've officially won Marinette over, Adrien?" Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. The two boys had once again turned around in their respective seats.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on."

"She's my friend!" He could barely say that with a straight face.

"Is she really?"

"Okay, you know what I mean."

"I know _you_ don't want to be mean and this won't be." Nino pleaded.

"I-," Adrien seemed to be groping for the right words. "I-"

"We won't let her know you were involved!" Chimed in Alya.

"Oh well in that case..."

Nino pumped his fists. "Yes, now everyone's on board. So now?" He turned to Alya. "What's your big idea?"

 _Oh crap._

"I don't have one. No, stop, don't be like that, I don't have one yet, because we're all going to come up with it together!"

There, now that was a plan.

"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking..." The group talked, or well rather, Alya and Nino bounced ideas off of everyone, while Adrien gave his opinion on them and Marinette stumbled over her own words.

So, it was kind of a pleasant surprise when the perfect prank surfaced out of a mixture of Adrien and Marinette's input.

Alya reread the idea aloud once more from her sheet of paper, letting it sink in. Everyone's expressions agreed that it sounded great!

 _Perfect!_

 **MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMBLMLB**

Chloe, who was quite content after Marinette's reaction, officially decided to not get involved with any other pranking of any sorts for the rest of the day.

"Here's your Math homework!" Sabrina exclaimed, handing the girl her papers. "Thanks, Sabrina!" Sabrina looked a little surprised, Chloe _never_ said thank you.

Chloe shifted gaze, and froze when she saw Adrien turned around leaning forward on Marinette's desk. Nino was doing the same, but he was directly across from Alya. They were all talking, well that Marinette girl was more mumbling than anything.

 _She doesn't even have a chance, he obviously hates her!_

But Chloe did not dwell on this now. She was bored of staring at Adrien, she had done so for the past few classes. She had bigger things to worry about. What dress she would wear tonight to the gala, when she could get her nails redone, when Ladybug would hang out with her again.

Kim caught her eye and she flashed him a blinding superficial smile.

Marinette and her gross friends and Adrikins were the farthest from her mind right then.

If only that was mutual.

 **A/N: Hi! Please don't hate me! The prank and its effects will be in the next chapter. And for those people who wanted a kinder Chloe, I've given and will give her a more benevolent attitude,**

 **until the prank of course.**

 **!!!Comment below multiple prank ideas, and I will use one as the gangs prank on Chloe!!!!**

 **Reviews are love, Reviews are life. Have a great day!**


End file.
